Be Quiet
by Tyla and Bet
Summary: The Seven and an army is fighting Gaea and the giants. But the problem is they are losing. When one of their teammates get into a little black hole trouble, they have to go after her but abandon the war. Gaea has won already. But they haven't lost yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Ooh, how lovely and pathetic. Heroes fighting for a war that can't be beat._

* * *

The seven heroes of Olympus struggled to try. Hazel had a nasty wound on her arm, stopping her from using it. Frank's piece of firewood was no more than a pale chip now, it had burned too much. He was struggling to stay conscious. Shape shifting from animal to human, it was draining him slowly.

Annabeth had tried to stay on track. But she was slowly becoming unstable. Percy created a hurricane and tried to fight off the titans and mother earth's minions, but was slowly losing his power. Jason was flying overhead, trying to protect everyone and fight the opponents. Ivlivs was lost, and he couldn't use another blade.

The heroes were failing. They knew they were failing. Their powers were slowly draining away, leaving them unconscious. All the heroes were having second thoughts about why Hera had chosen them.

The whole world depended on their success. They were worried, but tried not to show fear. The romans and greeks were helping each other, fighting off the other enemies. But everyone knew they would fail.

* * *

_The gods should have known better. This war is the time where we will rise._

* * *

They had no more hope. But they'd agreed that they would die trying, even if it was too painful.

They had a choice to leave or fight. More than half of Camp Jupiter had already left of fear and worry. Most of Camp Half-Blood had left, too. Little did they know that they would lose, and the chance of winning was... nothing.

_You have already lost, brave heroes._

The voice was not Gaea's anymore. It was Hera.

Hera had admitted that they had lost. With that, they didn't stand a chance-they didn't win. They _had _already lost.

But everything changed when they were allowed to change the mistakes they'd made from the past by helping another universe. And the world would be able to stand against Gaea when they tried to take over the universe.

It was their one chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaah!" Leo cried, fending off a giant. He managed to weakly roll away from the fist of the giant that had tried to bang down on the floor. The earth rumbled.

"Leo!" Annabeth yelled over the fighting. She turned back to her own opponent and tried to sidestep, block, disarm, then stab it with her dagger. Dizzy, she leaned and let herself move to the side, blocking herself with her blade.

"We can win this!" Piper yelled, forcing out her charmspeak. But her doubt and worry was clear in her voice. She blocked and slid under the giants. She tried not to stare at _katoptris, _not wanting to see their future.

Jason flew over the giants, trying to attack them from above while the other demigods kept them busy. The earth tried to suck him in, bring him to the ground. He didn't take no for an answer, and pushed himself up again, trying to find a weak spot.

Percy's powers were draining from him, getting exhausting. His hurricane decreased and he just wanted to pass out and lay there forever. The gods were helping, he could see. He tried to defend by his sword anyone who would come close.

Hazel rode on Arion, racing in a circle hoping to make the giants dizzy. They tried to grab at her, and Hazel hoped that they were getting tired. But Arion was, too. She clung on with her _spatha _and tried to swipe at the giants.

"Guys! Hold steady!" Frank hollered. He changed into a dragon, unaware of his powers weakening. Breathing strong fire, he flew up to the giants as they tried to grab at him. He breathed fire at its eye, but the giant simply covered his eye.

* * *

_Poor heroes, you are stubborn. You cannot realize the truth, can you?_

* * *

Everyone gritted their teeth.

"Hazel! Careful!" Annabeth suddenly yelled at the daughter of Hades. When Hazel looked around, she was already sucked into the black portal that was hovering.

"What was that?" Frank yelled over the battle. "Tartarus?" His voice made it clear that he was really worried.

No one answered, and they tried to fend off the giants and Gaea with the last of their strengths.

"I'm going in after Hazel!" Frank yelled. No one heard him. He made a run for the portal.

"No, FRANK, NO!" Percy yelled as he saw the portal suck in Frank. The portal grew, causing the giants to look away in fear. Leo's whole body was set on fire from being scared and worried and nervous.

"We have no choice!" Piper yelled. She went after the two heroes.

With a silent unspoken agreement, everyone jumped into the portal.

* * *

Hazel rubbed the back of her head, she was stressing out.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Every movement stung. The battle had really worn her out.

No, wait... She remembered. She'd accidentally fell through some kind of black-hole type portal. And she'd appeared here.

Hazel quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a nice, simple park. A small, gurgling water fountain stood in the middle, and stone tiles and bricks covered the floor. The wooden benches created a circle around the fountain, but there were no people.

She heard another powerful _thud _behind her.

Looking around, her eyes widened.

"Frank...?" She muttered.


End file.
